


Nothing Quite Like You

by GleekPlusDirectioner



Series: NiamNetwork Theme Works [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, girl!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleekPlusDirectioner/pseuds/GleekPlusDirectioner
Summary: Liam knows where he'll find Niall when he comes home from work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Theme 4 on the NiamNetwork: Favourite Niam Song. The song Never Seen Anything (Quite Like You) by The Script always makes me think of Niam, but this idea got away from me a little, so while it's short, it's also angsty. Also, Niall's a girl, so that's fun.  
> It's been a weird few weeks.

Liam took a deep breath on the front doorstep, closing his eyes for a moment before squaring his shoulders and stepping into the house. He listened out for signs of life, kicking his shoes off and sitting his briefcase down next to the door. Slowly wandering down the hallway, he peeked into each room he passed, then headed up the stairs quietly. Regardless of his actions, he knew where she would be.

Stopping in front of a closed door, he gave himself a moment, then pushed it open. "Niall?" he spoke up softly.

The only response he received from the blonde woman sitting on the floor and facing away from the door was a shaky sigh.

"Babe..." Liam carefully approached her and sat on the floor behind her. "Have you been here all day?"

The woman nodded slowly.

"Niall..." Resting his hands on Niall's shoulders, Liam rubbed his thumbs into her back soothingly. "You can't keep doing this to yourself," he whispered, leaning in to kiss the back of her neck.

"But... what else can I do?" Niall croaked, her breath hitching.

Liam rubbed his hands down Niall's arms. "In a week or so, you can go back to work, and we'll go on with our lives," he murmured.

Sniffing hard, Niall whimpered, "But how?"

"Hey..." Liam gently lifted Niall into his lap, wrapping his arms securely around her middle. "You see that cot?" he began quietly, resting his chin on Niall's shoulder and looking to the cot in the corner of the room. "One day, there'll be a tiny human in that cot. And you'll sit in that rocking chair with them, and dress them up in all the tiny clothes we have..." Holding Niall tighter when she squeezed her eyes shut with tears spilling down her face, Liam assured her, "We will have all that, babe. We will. Fate just decided it wasn't time."

Niall hiccupped and hung her head. "How can you stand to be around me?" she sniffled, voice wobbling.

"Sweetheart, a miscarriage doesn't change how I feel about you," Liam whispered, pressing a kiss to Niall's temple. "It wasn't your fault; the doctor said there was nothing you could have done."

"But I've let you down," Niall hiccupped. "You were looking forward to it so much..."

"Niall, I didn't marry you just so we could have kids." Threading the fingers of their left hands together, Liam rubbed his thumb over her wedding ring and told her, "I married you because I love you." He gently pressed his right hand to Niall's stomach. "One day, we'll have a little one all of our own. But for now, it's just you and me, and that's everything I could ever ask for."

Niall sniffed hard, trying her hardest to take deep breaths. "But I'm a mess," she mumbled.

"You're my mess." Turning Niall so she was sitting sideways in his lap, Liam guided her close and cradled her puffy, blotchy, tear-covered face between both of his hands. "My beautiful mess."

"'M not," Niall muttered.

"Of course you are," Liam hummed. He pressed his lips against Niall's temple and began to sing softly.

_"Well I've seen you in jeans with no makeup on,_

_And I've stood there in awe as your date for the prom._

_I'm blessed as a man to have seen you in white,_

_But I've never seen anything quite like you tonight."_

Niall finally sobbed and buried her face in Liam's chest, crying into his shirt.

"Ssh," Liam hushed soothingly, rubbing her back and rocking them gently as Niall let her emotions out. "It's alright, sweetheart, you're alright."

When she finally calmed down enough to speak, Niall fisted her hands in Liam's shirt and whimpered, "You're too good for me, Liam. God... I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Liam murmured, kissing the top of Niall's head.

Blowing out a shaky breath, Niall whispered, "One day, you're gonna be the best dad in the world."

"I look forward to it," Liam smiled. "Most of all, I'm looking forward to seeing you holding our baby for the first time."

Niall pressed into Liam's chest more. "Our baby," she nodded.

"Yeah," Liam hummed. "Our baby."


End file.
